Alexis Leighester
About Alexis got into the mansion on Mr.Adamsons will when he was small. There he works as a room boy, serving guests and doing other minor chores on normal days and smaller events and meetings. Later on, he is also prostituted to some of Mr.Adamsons business partners. After Mr.Adamsons death, Santiago leaves the leadership of the company to him. Appearance Young Alexis Alexis has very short fair hair, brushed to the right side, and rosy cheeks. His eyes are pale blue and due to a past incident his right pupil is permanently dilated making him close to blind on that eye. He has a quite healthy appearance nevertheless with round cheeks accompanied by an almost constant warm smile. He tends towards more neat clothes like the uniform he wears at Mr. Adamsons mansion. Grown Alexis Later on Alexis has chin length hair, still parting it to the same side. He doesn't grow very tall and stays rather slim and feminine. Personality Alexis is a kind and rather calm person, which does not mean he is not capable to be temperamental. If something concerns people close and important to him, he dares to speak up about what is wrong. Towards the end, Alexis becomes more and more like Mr.Adamson in behaviour, turning more agressive and blinded by power. Relations Santiago Diaz Alexis one and only friend, meaning a lot to him. He first met him at the Hospital in Margate and they instantly took a liking to each other. Alexis feels very protective and responsible for Santiago, because other than Santiago, Alexis doesn't accept Mr.Adamsons actions. He often tries to talk to his friend about that, yet barely reaches him. Alexis is very emotionally affected by Santiagos' leaving, and also by how their relationship changed for the worse. He does not understand Santiagos infatuation with Mr.Adamson, occasionally getting angry at him for it, while trying to make Santiago see his point. At the very end, Alexis treats Santiago similar to how Mr.Adamson used to. Clementine Leighester When Alexis was younger, he tried to come to good terms with his little foster sister, despite all the harrasment. Yet, with time, he also learned disliking and avoiding her. He blames her for ruining his chances of having a quite loving family. Later, when he meets her again, he tries his best preventing all the negativity that comes with her, knowing Clementines true potential. Mr.Adamson Alexis despises Mr.Adamson very much for mistreating his friend yet he is grateful for being able to live a relatively stable life at first, although, because of other mishappenings involving himself, his feelings steer more and more towards hatred. Foster Parents Abigale Leighester He used to like Abigale quite a lot, since she has a very gentle nature. On the other hand she disappointed him by not believing his truths about Clementine and letting him be punished by his foster father. Richard Leighester He used to have mixed feeligs towards Richard, on one side he admired him as an adult but on the other hand used to have imense respect towards him based on fear.